Stages (Original)
Every Final Fantasy is represented by Two Stages. A Main stage which is usually larger or complex and has an Ω''' (Omega) version with additional features. The Majority are based on the Areas where Final Bosses are fought in the original games. And a secondary stage which is usually smaller but with unique features or structure. These are mostly based off of important locations within their original games. All Stages have a 'Brave Pool' which is added to combatants if they manage to 'Brave Break' their opponent or perform and EX or Assist Break. Most Stage's Pools are static and will slowly recover once emptied, but '''Ω Stages often have additional criteria effecting their Brave Pool. Original Stages (Dissidia) All stages from the original Dissidia are Main Stages. Old Chaos Shrine (FF1) * The Chaos Shrine is a straightforward arena with a large central room lined with pillars. In addition to fighting in the shrine itself, players can also fight on the roof, and a portal to Chaos' realm can be seen in the sky. The roof of the shrine is also destructible, eliminating the distinction between the two areas of the temple. *The shrine's Ω form causes players to continually lose Brave over time. The amount of brave drained is then added to the Brave Pool. Pandemonium (FF2) * The palace is perhaps the most closed-in arena in the game, with many walls, low ceilings, and very few open areas. The Emperor's throne can be found in one corner of the stage. *The stage's Ω form features darkened patches of ground that can extend Brave-draining tentacles and spikes that change position/location over time. Bravery damage taken is added to the Stage's Brave Pool World of Darkness (FF3) * The World of Darkness consists of a polygonal dark crystalline area with tall pillars and tendrils of dark energy circling the arena. A staircase descends from nothingness at one end of the arena. *Its Ω form periodically shifts from its default form to two other areas of the Dark World - A small dark area enclosed by a low ceiling with large pillars, Brave Pool increases more if combatants are further away. Or a wide-open area with crystal platforms floating in the air, Brave Pool increases more if combatants are closer. Lunar Subterrane (FF4) * The Lunar Subterrane is a very large arena dominated by high cliffs and lines on the ground player can skate along. The Crystal Palace and Lunar Whale can be seen on the background. *The Lunar Subterrane's Ω stage features more destroyable cliffs and background elements than the default stage. Brave Pool increases when terrain is destroyed. The Rift (FF5) * The castle is a very open and very large area, with a large central castle in the centre surrounded by several smaller turrets and towers floating in the air. *The Ω version of this area causes the castle's structure to change drastically and seemingly at random, changing the position of walls and towers. Buildings can disappear entirely, resulting in traps and EX Cores disappearing or changing position. The Brave Pool alternately increases and decreases between each change.. Kefka’s Tower (FF6) * The portion of the tower shown in the game is a multi-layered factory-like area with Esper-retaining capsules, catwalks and pipes around the arena. It is one of the most closed-in arenas in the game, with many low ceilings and small enclosures. The upper portion of the tower is much wider than the lower areas, and has railings that the combatants can grind on, as well as Esper-retaining capsules and pipes that can be destroyed. *Its Ω stage features explosive pipes which can deal damage if caught if their 'steam' and cause the Brave pool to increase whenever a pipe is destroyed or if the pipes cause damage. Planet’s Core (FF7) * The arena consists of a large circular platform at the bottom of the arena, with floating rocks and platforms surrounding it. Tendrils of the Lifestream connect the platforms and can be slid on. *In the Ω version of the stage, after time has passed during a match, the various platforms and bases in the stage will start floating upwards and more strands of Lifestream will appear on the stage, EX Cores will teleport if the platform they are on is destroyed, and the Brave Pool will immediately and continually rise. Ultimecia’s Castle (FF8) * The arena features a large open central area with tall pillars and a spiral wooden platform with railings, which break when a character is knocked into them, but they reform over time. The sides also feature small areas with large gears *In the Ω version of the stage, the wooden planks on the staircase can break from a character just standing on them. Also during a match, "Time Compression" occurs. The gears will start moving at a rapid speed which can damage the player. During this time, the screen blurs and the Brave pool randomizes. Parts of the environment that had been destroyed will also reform. This effect is only temporary and returns to normal speed after a short time. Crystal World (FF9) * The stage is dominated by two large orange platforms connected to each other, and features a series of purple and orange platforms of crystal floating in the air and surrounding the centre two platforms. Some of the crystal platforms are destructive. *The Ω form of the stage features various pillars and platforms materializing in random patterns throughout a match. The Brave Pool rises when crystals appear. Dream’s End (FF10) * Dream's End is identical to its original counterpart, a ruined arena surrounding a circular platform over a field of lava. A massive replica of Jecht's sword appears on the central platform, much like after defeating Braska's Final Aeon in the original game. *In the Ω version of the stage the Brave pool increases every time a character guards, dodges, or lands an attack on someone's Brave. When landing an attack the Brave pool increase will be equivalent to the amount of damage the attack did Order's Sanctuary (FFD – Cosmos) * It is a very simple arena, consisting of mainly a flat plain with a few large arching grind beams that players can grind on. In the centre is a large, white, low sitting chair flanked by two shell-like structures. *In the Ω version of the stage the Brave pool is always shown as 0. Instead, sending a character into the break status will double the Brave points of the character that inflicted the enemy with the break status. Edge of Madness (FFD – Chaos) * It is a simple arena, consisting of a flat plain with various spikes made out of rock, a central throne and lava dripping around the sides of the stage. Surrounding the arena are four gigantic swords. *In the Ω version of the stage, the Brave pool alternates between increasing and decreasing after a character performs an attack. It should be noted that the Brave pool decreases at a faster rate than it increases. Dissidia 012 Duodecim Stages The first Secondary stages appeared in Duodecim. Hell’s Throne (FF2 - Secondary) * Unlike the Pandemonium Arena, which is a very closed-in space, the Top Floor is fairly spacious and wide. Numerous crystal formations litter the arena, and can be broken and stood on as platforms. In the centre is the Crystal Throne of the Emperor Crystal Tower (FF3 - Secondary) * It is based on the surroundings of the tower, featuring the walls Ancients' Maze surrounding the tower. The arena is mostly flat, with the tower in the center that players can climb to certain heights, and various platforms ringing the outfit. The ground area contains trees which can be destroyed. Phantom Train (FF6 - Secondary) * It is a very small and closed-in arena, with a low ceiling and narrow walls. The seats can be stood on or destroyed, and the camera swings through the walls and ceilings, turning them transparent to allow the player to view the fight from all angles. Prima Vista (FF9 - Secondary) * The arena consists of a main stage area with a flat castle prop in the background. Fighters can climb up the walls and battle on and behind the prop as well as on the stage. The edge of the stage marks the borders of the arena, an invisible wall keeping characters over the ground Empyreal Paradox (FF11 - Main) * The arena is a large flat expanse with a giant orange crystal in the center. Several smaller crystals line the arena on the outside perimeter, and the world of Final Fantasy XI can be seen below the stage. *In the stage's Ω version, orbs of light float from this world up to the crystal in the center of the stage. Characters too close to this center crystal steadily lose Bravery the closer they are to it. Sky Fortress Bahamut (FF12 - Main) * The stage consists mostly of a large bridge over a Banish Trap with several breakable pillars, leading to a circular central area with a small rectangular area that slopes downwards. Grind bars ringing the outside of the stage lead from the end of the rectangular arena to the other end. *In the Ω version, the sky glows orange with Mist as the fortress speeds forward, the wind blowing characters back towards the edge of the arena when dodging or jumping - characters moves normally when attacking in the air, including Chases. Characters hit by wind lose a percentage of their Bravery which is added to the Bravery Pool as though they were caught in a Banish Trap. Orphan’s Cradle (FF13 - Main) * Orphan's Cradle is a large, long arena, the central area consisting of a circular platform with two staircases and various archways and protrusions around a small circular platform in the middle. At one end of the arena are a series of rectangular platforms spaced evenly apart, while at the other end, there is a four-pronged platform with two ends arcing downwards. The stage is also unusual in that the banish trap always resets fighters to the center of the stage, rather than the nearest solid platform. *In the stage's Ω version other platforms of various design and size appear in the air. Uniquely the entire arena is ringed by one continuous banish trap that teleports characters to the central area - there are no walls or ceilings. Category:Dissidia Mechanics